a Time for Trust
by Nunashi's DreamBerry
Summary: (paused untill further notice) When Obi-Wan discovers he had certain powers, everyone see’s a scientific breakthrough. Including one not so friend, Obi-wan is captured and Qui-Gon is sent along with Adi-gala and Siri to get Obi-Wan.
1. a strange battle

Lets see I don't on the Characters or the book. Yah well enjoy ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A Time for Trust  
Chapter #1  
  
Obi-Wan felt rather than saw the lightsaber barely miss his right ear as it rushed by searing hot. The battle had hardly stared yet he knew from his opponent's precise accuracy that it would be soon over.  
  
Obi-Wan reached out to the force that connected him to all things alive and well and he felt the steady pulsing of the lightsaber griped in his sweaty palm. But even more interesting he felt the connection to his opponent not a normal connection of the force but he knew this person's rhythm and step he had memorized it. where from though, it wasn't Bant or Qui-Gon. Who then?  
  
The boy still lost in his thought didn't notice the charging figure until it was too late, Obi-wan flung him out of the way as the sting came acing and true. He knew it would hurt sorely in a while but now he pushed that thought out of his head.  
  
Obi-Wan listened to the beat of the force and slowly melted into the dance he might not know who this person was but knowing there timing could be all for the better.  
  
He parried a vicious strike and came down on his opponent taking the offence. The sweat was starting to build around his forehead and in his eyes he stubbornly ignored it. He opponent miss stepped and Obi-Wan saw his chance and lunged but they were ready for him, and struck back Obi-Wan barely got his lightsaber around in time to block it. They had tricked him? He had to pay more attention if he had any intention of leaning anything here.  
  
He tried to concentrate on the other's rhythm again, - a face shining with sweat Lightsaber held at a ready stance- suddenly glistened into his mind, Siri, It's Siri! Siri charged Obi' Wan thought fast, he stepped backwards and tripped over a block his lightsaber sliding a few meters away and shutting off. Obi-Wan silently cursed at himself why hadn't he seen the block there.  
  
Siri was surprised to see her opponent trip and fall. Did Jedi Trip at all? She knew she didn't unless something was really bothering her.but Jedi where supposed to be beyond that!  
  
He had made a mistake but so had she, she realised for she was to close to the other to stop in time. Two seconds after one fell the other tripped and twisted in mid air onto her back But unlike Obi-Wan, Siri held tight to her lightsaber.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the sharp kick to his side and smiled, as he grimaced, Siri had the advantage he knew she was half on top of him and she still had her lightsaber.  
  
Obi-Wan knew he wasn't in the best position to smile yet smile he did for he knew exactly what to do next. He knew Siri and he knew what she expected him to do: Scramble for his lightsaber while she easily won the match with her own weapon, but obi-Wan knew better.  
The strike came as he knew it would straight down towards his neck, He quickly dodged under the hot laser and grabbed her hand with one hand and the hilt of her saber with the other. He twisted quickly and she let out a sharp gasp as she lost her grip on the weapon.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" she hissed though her teeth.  
  
"Didn't see that coming!" he smiled  
  
Obi-wan grabbed the weapon and started to stand to get his balance. But she grabbed his tunic and through him off to the side. Then she quickly scrambled toward the other lightsaber, knowing that she only had a very slim chance of getting her own back from the boy. She grabbed the boy's saber and quickly activated it, to block a slash by him.  
  
"Hey that's my'n," he whispered  
  
"That's ok now were even" She brought down another attack, "Almost."  
  
Obi-Wan instead of taking the defensive parried her Offensive with his own. She faked right, but went left. The lightsaber met air.  
  
She had lost her connection with the force where did he go. How did it just disappear?  
  
Obi-Wan ducked fast as she swung took a deep breath he just had enough time too see the surprised look on her face before his leg came in contact with hers and she was lying face up on the floor. He gently bent down and touched her with his lightsaber on the neck. "You thought you had me didn't you" he whispered deactivating and setting down her lightsaber before he got back up again.  
  
"Very good! Yoda exclaimed, "see we here that we kneed not only strength and skill to win a battle," Siri got up, and the two children bowed to each other and to the adults.  
  
Obi-Wan tuned away with Siri out of the arena.  
  
"Obi-Wan," she said quietly as she came out of the change room, "Something happened out there just before you tripped me."  
  
"Hey," Obi-Wan interrupted "I'll talk to you after but I want to get changed now so I can go back and see the next match K?" She nodded and he went to leave but tuned and called back "You really had me there though"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
If you liked it let me know R&R  
or email me at: dreamberry86@hotmail.com  
  
-DreamBerry 


	2. A confession

Yay for mee I finished two chapter's in a day  
  
Well they are pretty short but I like short chapter's better anyways  
  
-Enjoy  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Obi-wan stepped into the change room and was immediately hit with a towel in the face, "Nice Romeo" he heard his friend Garen say, "She's really falling for you now!"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled a little, "and what makes you say that?"  
  
"Well she did fall over you!" he exclaimed.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "You are strange kid" adopting the street slang he used sometimes when talking to his friends.  
  
"Hey who are you calling a kid? wana fight come on!" Obi-Wan smiled. Even though Jedi were taught not to fight before they looked for other solutions, that was his friends favourite saying.  
  
It wasn't so long ago that. Garen, Bant, Reeft and himself had gotten permission to go out and live on the streets for a day and a night, out of the temple, they had had fun but they had also learned a lot about the outside world that day. Of course that was before they all became Padawan's and stared training with their master's.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped in the shower. "Garen?" He asked "did you feel anything strange out on the ring while we were battling?"  
  
"Well no," you just tricked her and that was quite a good move… although she did loose the force just before you won, you count that as strange, little Ms. perfect, she never looses her concentration."  
  
"Yah, did you catch why though?"  
  
"No, I'm not a mind reader"  
  
"Oh, Ok" Obi-Wan got out of the shower and put on a new tunic, "than I got something to show you."  
  
"Ok…"  
  
"Gather the force would you!"  
  
"Yah sure" Obi-Wan felt the other boy gather the force around him "Ok But why?"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't say anything he just concentrated on the force around the other boy…  
  
"Huh? I just lost the force? What happened?"  
  
"I took it away!"  
  
"What?" Garen did a double take.  
  
"Yah, but we'll talk about it later right now I wana go see the fight, Qui-Gon's goanna be on soon.  
  
"Ok sure, but I can't believe your so calm about this" He exclaimed as the walked out the door towards the arena. "Could you always do that?"  
  
"Questions after K, I just wana watch the fight!"  
  
"Ok" Garen said felling a little beaten.  
  
The two boys quietly entered the arena, then Garen led them over to where Bant, Reeft and Siri were sitting. "Hey guys sit down," said Reeft.  
  
They both sat down. "Hey you guys guess what?"  
  
"Not now," Obi- Wan hissed, "you can tell them later."  
  
Siri shot Obi-wan a strange look, Obi-Wan smiled and mouthed the words 'After.'  
  
"Match over" came Yoda's voice "Next Qui-Gon Jinn and Samia Coel.  
  
The battle went on for a long time afterwards and there were many more after that for everyone was at the temple for their annual get together. The seat's where packed and the children were all getting a little bored "Hey you guy's wana go to the the room of many fountain's for a swim.  
  
The children all agreed and left to find their Master's,  
  
* * * *  
  
When Obi-Wan found Qui-Gon he was talking to one of his friends probably from temple training, Qui-Gon turned to his padawan "Hie-Tai, this is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Obi-Wan this is Hie-Tai, a friend from temple training."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed politely "Nice to meat you"  
  
Hie-Tai bowed "And you also Obi-Wan"  
  
"Now what is it you wanted to ask me Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Can I go and swim with my friends,"  
  
"Yes of course you may," said Qui-Gon smiling. Obi-Wan went to leave but Qui-Gon called on the again. "Obi-Wan I have some thing to talk to you about later"  
  
Obi-Wan's heart sank at the words he knew it was going to be something about the battle and his force control, sometimes he thought his master knew him better than he knew himself.  
  
Garen and Reeft where already waiting for him in the bank if the water.  
  
"Ready to go for a swim?" asked Reeft  
  
Obi Wan smiled at his friend, "I'm gonna wait for Bant and Siri first, Ok?"  
  
"Ok," And with that both of the boys jumped into the cool water and waded out until they couldn't reach the bottom.  
  
Obi-Wan watched smiling as the two boys began to play water tag. He didn't even notice when the girls arrived.  
  
"What's up Obi-Wan don't know how to swim?" asked Siri mischievously.  
  
Obi-Wan stuck his tongue out at the girl, but of course she had no idea what this meant it could mean all sorts of different things all over the universe. "What's that supposed to meen?" she asked.  
  
"Come here and I'll show you," he said getting up and walking towards her. She took a step backwards. He ran at her and emptied his sand filled hands all over her head and down the back of her tunic. She screamed and pushed him into Bant. Bant pretended to look shocked and pushed him onto the water. The tow girls smiled at each other and then dove in after him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Obi-Wan and the four other children sprouted out on the grass at the lakeshore. Drying off in the slight breeze of the temple air.  
  
"Hey, Obi-Wan," Garen asked suddenly, "Can I tell them now?"  
  
"Oh whoops, Siri there's something I got to talk to you about."  
  
Garen sighed and rolled his eyes to Reeft.  
  
"Hn" replied Siri  
  
"You know how you lost the force in our battle?"  
  
"Yah, That's what I wanted to talk to you about before." She replied sitting up. "It was so strange on me minuet it was there and the next it was gone, I didn't even notice it, it was almost like it was taken away."  
  
"Yah that's what I'm trying to say I did it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I took the force away from you, I…"  
  
"You idiot you could have at least asked me first!" She blew up at him. Siri got up to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Obi-Wan called, running after her and grabbing her arm. "Let me explain."  
  
Siri turned to face the boy and glared at him, what am I to you a lab animal that you can just do tests on! Let go of me!"  
  
Obi-Wan let go of her arm and watched as she quickly walked away.  
  
Obi-Wan, looked back at his friends, "I've gota go I promised I'd meet to Qui-Gon "  
  
"Way to go Romeo," muttered Garen  
  
Obi-wan turned back to his friend. "What is that supposed to mean? And what is Romeo"  
  
Garen turned red, "Maybe you aren't supposed to know." He answered.  
  
Obi-Wan gave him a dirty look and walked away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
R&R polese!!!  
  
-DreamBerry:  
  
dreamberry86@hotmail.com 


	3. More confessions

Chapter three: I still don't own anything SW JA.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Qui-Gon smiled as he heard his Padawan coming down the hallway. The door opened and the boy came in, he looked kind of preoccupied.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me master?" he asked  
  
"Yes I still do but go dry off properly first."  
  
Obi-Wan quickly went into the washroom, grabbed a towel and changed into a fresh tunic. Then he came back out to face his master he knew there was no reason to doodle.  
  
"Yes master? What is it?"  
  
"Obi-Wan when you where fighting did you sense Siri loose her connection to the force?'  
  
"Yes master"  
  
"Was there any reason why in particular?"  
  
Obi-Wan felt the sting of truth Qui-Gon did know him inside out and backwards "Yes I did it." He replied.  
  
"But how did you do it is what I want to know?"  
  
"Well I've been studying the force for quite a while now and I came up with the idea that if Jedi can control the force outside and inside there body than why can't they control it in other's bodies? I thought my idea was stupid so I didn't even bother telling anyone of my idea. But the idea wouldn't leave me alone and I stared doing tests and analysis on my own of course Siri was the first person I tried it on."  
  
"But why I a battle couldn't you just have asked me to help you instead of embarrassing one of your friends."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled a little, "Master it is only a test and I am only a child you are to strong in the force for me to be able to take it away from you."  
  
"Ah so I see you where planning on not telling me until you could show me?"  
  
"No master I would have told you right after I knew it would work, which as you see it did," Obi-wan replied.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded "Yoda wants to see you I suppose it is about the same thing."  
  
"Of course master" Obi-Wan stared to leave.  
  
"Obi-Wan, wait one second, can you try to take the force out of me?"  
  
"Sure, but don't take to much and don't hold on too much."  
  
"Ok," Obi-Wan felt the familiar trembles of the force all around him. "Ok now try." Obi-Wan concentrated on the force inside his master and grabbed ahold of it he called the force out side of Qui-Gon's body with his will and let it flow back from wense it came.  
  
"You have amazing control over the force Obi-wan, I could feel you take it away from me. Now go and see Yoda quick he is waiting in the meditation room.  
  
Obi-wan ran silently down the hall's he wondered if Yoda would be amused at his powers, or if he would be harsh with him and tell him he should have never done it without permission.  
  
Obi-wan slowed as her came to the door and walked in calmly. He saw Yoda sitting on a bench beneath some trees Obi-wan went over to him, "Nice to see you it is Obi-Wan," Yoda Whispered "But go some where else to talk me must." Obi-Wan nodded and followed Yoda down one of the forest paths. Yoda walked until they where out of earshot from everyone else I the meditation room and then stopped and sat down and Obi-Wan followed suit.  
  
"Strange it was Obi-Wan that Siri should loose her connection to the force during a battle, But strange even more so that I sensed you taking it from her!"  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda"  
  
"Many Jedi have worked on this feat for there whole lives but find a way they did not. Can you now explain to me how you have come to possess this power?  
  
"Of course Master," Obi-Wan reincarnated the same story he had told his master, except with a few more details he thought might be useful. Again Yoda asked Obi-Wan to try it on him, but Obi-wan answered the same:  
  
"Your control over the force is to strong for me to try to control."  
  
"Yoda seemed fine with this and dismissed him, "Saying you will go see a Mear-Ta in the future to tell him of your powers and try help all the Jedi benefit from them. Till then you will not display these powers again do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Ok than you may leave me."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
R&R polese!!!  
  
-DreamBerry:  
  
dreamberry86@hotmail.com 


	4. Floating

I still don't own any of this….  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Obi-Wan sat on top of the fountain totally calm or at least that's how it looked on the outside. Inside he was on fire how could she get so mad at him for something so minisule, he thought she might be impressed or something like everyone else. He felt regret and sadness, but something else. It made him want to rip his little hair out of his head and scream at the top of his lungs and not matter how hard he tried he couldn't let it go as he had been taught to do.  
  
That is why Obi-Wan had climbed up the fountain, to find peace and solitude to search out his heart and find what was bothering him.  
  
He looked around the small room that the cave made around him. Memories… this is where he came to meditate to study to sulk, this is where he had come while still in temple training after bad matches and failed lessons. Unlike most places in the temple where he hung out with his friends and practiced meditating, this place no one knew about. This was his special place the place no one could follow…  
  
He knew he had to apologise to Siri, but she could be so cruel and her stare seemed to chill him to the bone. He shivered at the thought.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up in the small space and realized he hadn't been meditating at all, he was all tense. Obi-Wan crawled through the small cave opening and stood up into the bright sunlight.  
  
Siri ran. Pushing her self to her limit. Obi-Wan! how could he do something so stupid! He made her look like a fool in front of all those people! Still she shouldn't have talked so harshly to him. She couldn't get his pain stricken face out of her head. Siri quickly jumped up onto the metal beam and quickly manoeuvred though its twists and turns pushing all thought of obi-Wan aside.  
  
Obi-Wan through himself off of the cliff and just let himself fall. He let his mind go blank and his feelings escape him as he listened to the wind rush past his face and let the wind and gravity control his body… and his mind.  
  
He hit the water and his body sailed through the water not moving. His face was passive. As his momentum slowed his body slowly floated to the surface. He flipped over and then just floated.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know how long he just lay there letting the waves carry him farther up stream, totally passive in both mind and body. Until he floated ashore, Obi-Wan stood up and noticed that he had floated far, and that the front of his tunic was dry and the back wet.  
  
He quickly found the first exit and headed towards his room.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped onto the room and automatically knew that his master wasn't present. He quickly got changed and turned to the large window in the room he shared with Gui-Gon. The city looked extremely busy, everyone seemed to have there own problems. Well if the people out there could deal with all their problems than he could deal with talking to Siri, he thought.  
  
Just when he had convinced himself to go apologise, he noticed a car veering wildly. It was coming straight towards the window!  
  
Qui-Gon was just walking towards his sleeping quarters when he felt a pang from the force, Obi-Wan! His Pawdawan was in trouble!  
  
He burst into the room just in time to see his Padawan disappear through a broken window. Qui-Gon ran over to the window his lightsaber up and activated in his hand. But all that he truly could do was watch as the car flew off with his Pawawan being held captive inside.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know it's been a while but school has got me really down right now… so maybe I'll get some more over march break. Thanks a bunch for your patience! 


	5. a short journey

Ok a short chapter before I end up engulfed in flames…  
  
…I still don't own anyone…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Obi-wan felt a crushing blow to his back as he was shoved roughly into the back of the vehicle. He quickly reached out to the force to except the pain as the door to the vehicle closed and he was elapsed in darkness.  
  
The pain quickly ebbed away and Obi-Wan looked around the small place. It was scattered with various types of junk thrown around all over the floor. It smelled like there had been many others's shoved in here at one time or another, like an unclean cage.  
  
Obi-wan sat up wondering where he was poking. The reason was clear though obviously some one had hearted about his force control. He looked as the doors and inspected the lock mechanism, not that getting out would do him any good they where doubtless up at least a thousand feet, and not even the force could save him from that!  
  
When the craft landed maybe he could escape. Obi-Wan felt a twinge in his stomach his light sabre was back at the temple. A Jedi is never without his weapon. Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
Obi-Wan sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. The first thing he had to do was tell his master, and then he could worry about a plan.  
  
The vehicle suddenly jolted to a stop sending debris flying at the boy from every possible direction imaginable. The engine sensed and the driver got out. They hadn't gone very far. And outside an argument started.  
  
"But we can't leave him in the car" a man with a strong accent argued, "He'll escape for sure!"  
  
"Then what do you say we bring him in, in his Jedi robes you numskull?"  
  
"We know everyone in there no one will rat!"  
  
"Or else" the other sneered back at this partner "Well we could always dress him up in this."  
  
"Ok well get him out of there!"  
  
And with out another word Obi-Wan was pulled out into the bright outside. Obi-Wan was immediately stuffed into a shapeless brown cloak and hood. His hands where tied behind his back.  
  
"Keep your head down worm," snarled one of the men.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't think for anything to do but obey.  
  
****  
  
Qui-Gon didn't think twice, he headed straight for the counsel room.  
  
He walked into the room after being granted permission. "Obi-Wan is gone" he burst out.  
  
The whole council room shivered for a moment. "Go you must" yoda said to break the silence, "Hurry, If in the wrong hands your padawan falls dire this may be!"  
  
"Do you know where he is?" asked Mase Windu with a strange stare.  
  
"I have no idea," answered Qui-Gon truthfully.  
  
"On this mission alone you will not go call another we must! Worked with Adi-ala before you have worked well you did, go together you will."  
  
"But I still don't know where he is," said Qui-Gon exasperated.  
  
"Learn you will soon," answered the wise Jedi master.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Yay please R&R I did this instead of homework so be happy! –DreamBerry  
  
-dreamberry86@hotmail.com 


	6. DIDI'S CAFE

Hey pps I'm back, sorry again, I only have 2 weeks left of school so hopefully they will go faster then!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Obi-Wan stared up at the sign in wonder. He could hardly believe his eyes; although he knew what he was seeing was true. The peeling letters that almost proudly spelled out:  
  
1 DID S NEW CAF  
  
He bowed his head back down and tried to suppress the hope he felt rise up from his stomach. Yes he was sure he had seen it.  
  
The dim light faded into even dimmer light through the dim hood as he stepped through the doorway into the shabby café. He felt himself being steered around the cramped tables and he had to focus to try not to hit anyone.  
  
He was thrown down roughly on a bar stool and the two men sat down on either side of him.  
  
"Hello" he heard a familiar voice, "What's up for today?"  
  
Obi-Wan quickly looked up into the girl's bright eyes as she turned to look at him. "Head down numskull" a raspy voice said as his head was roughly slammed against the wood counter. Nether the less he listened closely and let his other senses kick n. Astri was acting as if nothing had even happened almost like this was an everyday occurrence. It probably was thought Obi-Wan, knowing the place himself, as she left into the back room.  
  
She came back shortly after with two plates balanced on one arm. She set hem down in front of them. "Anything to drink?" she asked non- chalently. "Two straight," answered the man to Obi-Wan's right, as the man to his left stuffed his bulbous face into his plate.  
  
Astri bent down to get the drinks from under the counter and Obi-Wan saw his chance, he slowly picked up his head a little, just enough to see the girl. And to his surprise she was looking straight at him. "Here she whispered briskly, "Eat this," she threw a hard plain biscuit type thing under Obi-Wan's hood and winked as she straightened back up with the drinks.  
  
Obi-Wan stared down at the cookie was it safe? He remembered Qui- Gon's warning all to well "Whatever you do don't eat the food." He sighed, but then again that had been Didi's cooking, maybe his daughter had improved?  
  
He took a deep breath and picked up the cookie with his teeth and being careful not to make a sound, chewed and swallowed it.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help but cringe as he felt a rather hard chunk slide down his throat maybe he had been wrong? It tasted unpleasantly like the biscuits he and Siri had been forced to make on one of their missions together. He smiled despite the taste as he remembered being forced to wash the huge stacks of dishes in the kitchen, and al the water Siri had all over the place as she complained in her usual manner.  
  
****  
  
Qui-Gon paced up and down the floor of his room, he kept staring over at Obi-Wan's sleep couch with his survival pack and lightsaber lying blissfully upon it. He kept telling himself that he wouldn't have been be so worried if the boy had his lightsaber with him.  
  
He jumped as his comlink went off, he hadn't slept in two day's pacing his room at night and training during the day too keep his mind off the boy. He quickly activated his comlink and he cleared his voice, "hello," he asked quietly. Not daring to let hope rise in himself. "The council have summoned you," the machine replied.  
  
Qui-Gon was out of his room in a minute and quickly striding down the hall, he felt a pang as he noticed that he was waiting for Obi-Wan to swing into stride beside him as he so often did.  
  
Qui-Gon accessed the doors and, strode into the center of the council room. Yoda eyed him idly, but didn't say anything.  
  
Qui-Gon felt confused, why where they staling? Every nerve in his body was on fire, he could feel the connection to his padawan sure as ever. He couldn't stand being alone; he wanted Obi-Wan back safe and sound where he knew where he was. He breathed in and willed his muscles to relax, but he really didn't know how long he would last.  
  
He didn't even bother to turn when he heard the door open behind him. Adi- Galia and her young padawan Siri strode in. Qui-Gon was only slightly surprised to see the pair; they had worked together many times.  
  
"Of Obi-Wan we have news" Qui-Gon let out another slow controlled breath and raised his head a little, ready for what ever was coming.  
  
****  
  
LOL you thought I was going to leave you there didn't you??? LOL  
  
****  
  
Siri looked up at the strong figure, she could feel his nerves under his calm appearance. It must be horrible she thought to loose some one that close.  
  
We have found Obi-Wan and you are to go to see an old friend Qui-Gon, now you two have worked well together in the past and we trust you to do what ever it takes, that boy must not fall into the wrong hands.  
  
But where are we to go? Thought Qui-Gon feverishly.  
  
"Hurry you must and see Didi, for he has news of your padawan. Go now."  
  
The three left the counsel room and hurried on their way towards the leading dock.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Love yah and see yah next time! (polese R&R)  
  
-DreamBerry 


	7. Lost!

Hey first of all I'd just like to thank everyone that has been replying to my fic, you guys give me hope! And also I'd like to thank the nit picks of the bunch of you! I really enjoy some constructive criticism. As long as it isn't too rough. Any ways thanks and I always make note of your comments, which I think might help.  
  
  
  
Hmmm…. I still don't own anyone… LOL anyways I'm at  
  
Chap. 7 *yey* *^-^*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Obi-Wan was once again crammed into the back of the small transport, being thrown around by his captors horrible driving.  
  
He sighed and pressed his head into his knees as he once again took in the scene that had played only minuets earlier. And once again he came to the same conclusion, there was no way he could have escaped. Both men carried vibro shiv's and it was obvious to Obi-wan that they where skilled in using them.  
  
He'd stomach churned, was there any way to get away? He missed Qui- Gon so much he missed his master's guidance and assurance. Help me master he thought quietly to himself, I am so confused.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon pushed on the ship controls willing it to go faster. He could feel his young Padawan's unrest.  
  
***  
  
Siri smiled as they slowed to a stop in front of a small café with peeling letter on the walls. Now maybe the tortured soul of the man standing beside him would be soothed a little to learn the news of his Padawan.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon strode into the small café and expertly between the tables. He didn't even stop to knock on the back door for them to acknowledge his presets. Didi looked up as his large friend strode into the room.  
  
"Can see by the look in your eyes that there is no time to loose my friend" he answered Qui-Gon's intense gaze. "Astri was the one who met him, she is in the back room."  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan could hear the motors of the vehicle slowing and finally coming to a halt. He really didn't have to think about it the only element he had on his side, was surprise. He sat up on his feet and got ready to spring forward and run.  
  
***  
  
Astri looked up as Qui-Gon walked into the small back room and smiled.  
  
"Yoda thought that you might have some information may be a help to me."  
  
"Oh I have more than information!" Astri said enthusiastically, as she handed a small hand healed device to Qui-Gon. I thought this might come in handy.  
  
Goi-Gon looked at the small object in his palm, "It's a tracking device he stated plainly. "This will be of much assistance. But how did you get it on him with out his captor seeing it?"  
  
Astri smiled widely, "Let's just say he may have a mild stomach acke."  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile a little, despite; it was just like Astri to use her cooking in any way possible. He thanked her and turned to leave, and get on his way.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan sprang forward as soon as he heard the door unlock and pushed to escape. The light came to his eyes it was blinding where was he. He took a quick look around the get his surroundings. The weapon hit Obi-Wan like a pile of bricks to the stomach. He instantly doubled over in pain. They had bee waiting for him too run.  
  
One more thought went thought his mind before his vision blurred and he blacked out, he was on a landing platform, he was being shipped off planet! No one would ever be able to find him now…  
  
***  
  
"I must find him…"  
  
  
  
LOL I hope you didn't mind the switching back and forth to much, please tell me if it was to confusing or something and I'll try not to do it in the future. Remember you are the reason I'm writing this and your input counts!  
  
-DreamBerry 


	8. Folow the leader

I luv you! And That is all I have to say. Other then sorry about the short chapter! And The char are not mine. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey I'll probably be adding some lyrics at the start of every chapter from now on K! they wiil most of them have some relivence to the story! LOL:  
  
If I Had Some Way  
  
To Get Through To You I Would Say  
  
I'm So Sorry If You Were Ever In Pain  
  
I Miss You Since You Went Away  
  
Hey, Hey Okay  
  
Whatever Happened To You Anyway  
  
Someone Please Tell Me I Wish You Could Explain  
  
My Days Have Been Filled With Rain Where Did You Go; What Do You Know  
  
We Miss You So; Why'd You Have To Go I Don't Know But Maybe Someday; For Now It Looks Like Rain  
  
RAIN, Written by Liz Aday copyright 1999- aday  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Siri Bristled as she passed up and down the airway. At first she was mad at Obi-Wan but now she really didn't understand why. She wished she could take back her words now. Actually she wished she'd just get a chance to apologize. The truth was she was worried about the boy. He had been kidnapped who knew what would happen to him? She missed him. She would save him!  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon watched the young girl pace around the landing. He had to admit he was having trouble keeping his patience at bay. She really had a connection with him, he needed to find Obi-Wan soon for Siri's sake and for his own. Qui-Gon glanced back down at the transmitter. He saw a faint light, Obi-Wan was nearing a planet. Siri stopped her pacing and looked up at the large man, "You found something?" "Yes let's move."  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan Was silently carried through the twists and turns of a colourless corridor. His body hung limp in the arms of his faceless captors. A door the same bland colour as the walls that encased him was accessed. It slid open, slowly and silently. "Ah I see you have brought my subject." Said a deep mischievous voice. "We will leave now," answered one of the men. "No just stay one minute boys I have a little token of my appreciation." The 'boys' shuddered. She plucked a knife quick as a flash, one of the men slumped lifelessly to the floor. The other hardly had enough time to register this information before he was subject to the same bloody fate. "Well Obi-Wan she whispered kneeling down and cupping the unconscious boys head in her hands, I've been waiting a long time to finally get to one of you."  
  
***  
  
As the ship made it's way towards space Siri sighed and silently made a promise to herself, Obi-wan I will find you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ah I absolutely love writing sequences like that last part, there so much fun. Any ways stay tooned to find out what happens. As always in put is much appreciated and I love hearing from you so Polese R&R -Dreamberry 


	9. I promise

LALALALALA! HEHE I'm in a good mood today I actually got the good computer to type on! Yay enjoy!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tonight I am myself again  
  
I am one as whole  
  
I realise that I'm like this  
  
When I look into my soul  
  
I see a confused vessel there  
  
Sitting even though I'm not  
  
Under the influence of any  
  
Substance for a shot  
  
- Imogen Heap, Feeling strange ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Here," Qui-Gon instructed Siri as he handed her Obi-Wan's survival pack. "I trust you to get the boy out safely no mater what Obi-Wan's knowledge comes first." Siri nodded as she accepted the survival pack "Yes, Master" she said firmly. She looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes with her own steady gaze. Qui-Gon was quite disquieted by this her gaze held a certain truth. It showed the limit she was willing to go for the mission. Qui-Gon found that very confusing in such a small child. He slowly unclipped Obi-Wan's lightsaber from his belt, he handed this also to the girl. "Good luck." He whispered under his breath. "We don't need luck." The faint hiss of the dor sounded. "May the force be with each of us, at this vital moment," Adi added walking into the conversation. "Now let's get some sleep we no doubt have a hard battle ahead of us." Qui-Gon nodded; as usual Adi always came in with a cool head taking it one step at a time. He was glad to have her there with him.  
  
***  
  
Siri sat on her sleep couch staring at the weapon Qui-Gon had just given her; she couldn't get his stricken face out of her head as he gave away the weapon. Obi-Wan was his world she knew in a way, they had an amazingly strong bond. Unlike the one she shared with her master, for some reason she couldn't understand how it worked. There was no manual for a master padwan relationship, she could not learn it from a book or a teacher, she had to find it some where deep inside herself and she didn't even where how to start.  
  
Siri closed other eyes and very quietly sang as she placed his lightsaber down with her equipment and lay down for sleep. "Nemurenu yoru ni, Hitori utau uta, Wataru kaze to issho ni, Omoi wo nosete tobu yo"  
  
And just as her song ended and she started to wander off to sleep she whispered, "everyone needs luck. but not us."  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't sleep Obi-Wan haunted his dreams. if he lost the boy he didn't know what he'd do, when he'd lost Xanatos he'd nearly lost his mind, what of he lost Obi-Wan too. He stubbornly pushed the thought out of his head, Siri would save him he trusted her skills. As soon as Obi-wan faded to the back of his mind Siri and her steady gaze appeared. She acted to old for her age, but maybe that was why he trusted her. She knew what had to be done and would never let that slip out of her grasp. That could be dangerous, but at this point he welcomed it, he was depending on it to pull them through.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Obi-Wan noticed was complete darkness, then the mist on his face. He lifted his arm to wipe his face and the muscles in his stomach spasimed. I was then that he remembered. That vibro blade had been hurling towards him and he ran full speed right into it. "Ah He's awake!" exclaimed a sweet female voice "Finally my little pet has awakened!" Obi-Wan cringed and tried out his voice, "I. Who are you?" "Me, oh no one important, at least that is what everyone else thinks. But not anymore when I rule the Jedi I will rule the world and then I'd like to see them try to ignore me!" "Jedi?" Obi-Wan answered innocently, "well you got one!" "Yes, I did I've already beat the putrid Zan Aurber at her own game." Obi-Wan jolted at the name. "Ah yes I se you have heard of her" she answered, Obi-Wan started slowly "Yes but Zan Aurber captured a well known Jedi Knight while I am still in training? How then have you beaten her?" "You are a smart one I see but you are special you can dispel your mighty force from others that makes you very usefull don't you think?" Obi- Wan didn't answer and The woman went back to work.  
  
Obi-Wan wiped the moisture from his face, it was very misty, and he seemed to be floating. He reached out in front of him with his hand and met a solid wall, and then almost panicking he tried all around him. He was trapped, enclosed in an airtight container. "Yes, Your trapped but It's alright I'm not going to kill you your far to precious for that!" "Never" Obi-wan muttered. "Oh come pet on be a sport you only have a little bit of freedom left, I mean with Zan Arbours Studies in hand we should be going in no time." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, ~Qui-Gon hurry~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope U liked, R&R Polese! -DreamBerry  
  
(dreamberry86@hotmail.com) 


	10. A meeting

Hi I'm back again! ________________________________________________________________________ I love the time and in between  
  
the calm inside me  
  
in the space where I can breathe  
  
I believe there is a  
  
distance I have wandered  
  
to touch upon the years of  
  
reaching out and reaching in  
  
holding out holding in -Sarah McLaughlin, Elsewhere ________________________________________________________________________  
  
No she screamed as she sprang forward, she ran towards the other figure willing her body to go faster to stop the inevitable. But the shot rang out true as ever "No" Siri screamed again, As the lazer pierced the other girls chest. Siri saw the surprise in her eyes before she fell to her knees. Siri let the girl fall into her arms Her eyes glassed over. "You'll be ok" Siri whispered "Can you here me we don't kneed luck! You here?" She tried feebly to lift her hand but it fallback to her side. The light dimmed and vanished from her eyes.  
  
Siri tossed and turned on her sleep couch. Her eyes snapped open only when she had thrown herself into the floor in her frenzy. It was back again, the dream, she wiped the sweat from her face and tried to slow her beating heart. She climbed back onto her sleep couch and lay on her back. Stupid dream she thought, stupid, stupid dream.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. "Ah awake are we" The voice came to him slowly as if from very far away. "Don't worry if your feeling a little faint, I just took a little blood to test. I won't take any more I promise." Obi-Wan sighed why was she being so nice to him? She obviously had captured him, and she wanted him for some reason. "Hey" He tested out his voice. "Hm?" She answered "Am I aloud out?" "Out?" Why would you want out? "To stretch your legs?" she teased. "Actually yah!" He said acting impulsively. "K" he heard a buzz and the chamber opened to revel a large glass dome,  
  
There was nothing in the glass enclosure but the devise that he had been kept in. Obi-Wan stepped forward and fell a few feet onto his knees. His legs felt like jelly and his stomach still shot pains from the vibro blade. But it felt great to be out of his prison. "You might wonder why I let you out?" Obi-Wan looked towards the voice and was surprised to see a woman sitting behind a large control board. "It's just that I really wanted to see you and get to know you." She smiled. "Plus there's absolutely no way to get out from the inside and I thought you might like to stretch." Obi-Wan smiled a little as he stood up, she was trying to befriend him! He carefully searched the room around him, Slowly he walked towards the woman. Why wasn't she protected. He stopped a few feet away he was surrounded in a smaller glass dome. He pressed his hand against the glass. She got up and came towards him. She was intensely tall dressed in a long flowing skirt and a black tight top. "Don't worry pet" she said. "I won't hurt you." She raised her hand and touched it to his own thought the glass. Obi-Wan couldn't help but shiver under her intense gaze. She was a very intimidating character and her eyes seemed to hold a secret that should have never been uncovered. He backed up letting his hand fall to his side and commenced taking in the rest of his surroundings. There wasn't much more in the room other than her data screen and desk. But to his left there was a table with four small silver globes on it. He slowly walked over towards them. "Ah you wish to see my other pets do you now?" she asked noticing his gaze. She pressed a button and the domes turned opaque. The first held a bright white light that hovered in the center of it. The next there was a small green almost human figure it was incredibly tiny and almost indescribable. The third held yet another light this one a pure blue it reminded him of Bant for some reason of the water fall and the clear brook that flowed through the pathways. But the last globe was the one that caught Obi-Wan's eye, enclosed in this globe was a small human looking creature, It had red skin and bright orange hair, with tints of yellow and pointed ears. The creature was crouched as if ready to pounce it stared up at Obi-Wan's captor with unblinking eyes as if cursing her very being. The woman didn't even flinch but moved forward to tap on the other three glass domes. "Wake up my pets you had a new visitor!" she whispered. Obi-Wan couldn't take his eyes off the globes, they where shifting the colours moving yet not quite changing, until each one had taken on a human form like the red one. "This is Obi-Wan," the shifting creatures seemed to stare at him. "This one" she smiled pointing to the first globe," is known as windy or to some of her followers as S?bàc. She was wearing a light flowing dress of white fabric. She had silver hair and wings of the same. She smiled sweetly at Obi-Wan as if in understanding, he smiled back a little unsure. "And this next one is Earthy or K?lõk." She had green skin and brownish cloths. Her feet and her stomach where bare, she had her small eyes closed and seemed as if to be meditating. "And Watery also know as Bäjîc, she's a sweety. The creature didn't even look up she just continued to brush her long aqua hair with her fingers, she had blue skin and a long green scaled tail. "And of course there's Lókå the spirit of Fire," she said moving to the next one "This is the feisty one!" She added nonchalantly. The fire spirit continued to stair at the woman unblinkingly. Obi-Wan bowed to the creatures they seemed to pose greatly authority for characters so small. although he didn't know if they would understand his gesture. They each in turn looked back from what they where doing, and bowed there heads as they moved there clasped right hand to there chest, in sync. Obi-Wan felt a little dazed after this meeting. "Ah you feel weak" The woman exclaimed, as she turned to look at her data screen "I will leave you to your slumbers." She pressed a button and the contraption that he had been in disappeared. And was replaced by a sleep couch and a small table and chair with food. Obi-Wan walked over to the table and looked over the food, it looked good and the aroma was irresistible. "Don't worry pet I really have no reason to put anything in your food after all I have you all to my self anyways, always." The woman smiled at him and pressed yet another button and the dome over his head slowly turned opaque and closed him in.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok I admit I am horrible at grammar and spelling! And the gam/spell check doesn't pick everything up. Even when I read it over I don't pick up half the stuff. So sorry: DreamBerry 


	11. Happy Ending #1

Yay! I finished the first book! LOL (It's a longer chapter so be happy!) ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Siri ran towards the boy. "Obi-Wan," she yelled, the sound of her voice being eaten up by the sound of the battle behind her. The boy didn't move, there was some thing wrong. Siri stopped fast and reached out her hand there was an invisible wall. She could see the boy she could see him breathing, so close and yet so far. Adi sensed her padawans defeat she couldn't get to Obi-Wan. Siri stared at the unconscious form, what had she done to him? She sent a wave of the force, sending it through the invisible and to the boy. Then the strangest thing happened Siri heard a voice in her head ~ don't come in it's a trap ~ Siri gasped and took a step backwards it was Obi-Wan somehow she knew that. And then the dome disappeared Siri reached her hand out and it met air where the dome had been only a minute before ~I said stay there~ came a hash whisper. The next thing Siri knew Obi-Wan was up and sprinting towards the exit and she was in step beside him using her lightsaber to deflect bolts. Two more feet and they where out of the strange contraption. Obi-Wan collapsed, as the silver dome came down trapping Qui-Gon and Adi inside. Siri quickly scooped up the boy and threw him over her shoulder for there was twenty battle druids surrounding her she was severely out numbered.  
  
***  
  
Siri didn't even have to think twice she turned and ran, but not towards the ship for she would have to come back for her Master and Qui-Gon, but towards the woods in the opposite direction. Her best chance was to loose the oncoming mob. She ran into the woods the best she could with Obi-Wan over her shoulder and deflected a stray bolt as she entered. She zigzagged through the woods a little ways before finding a tree with low branches and judging the druids far enough away started heaving the boy up it.  
  
Hopefully druids don't have the common sense to look up! She thought feverantly as she sat on a branch on the top of the tree holding Obi-Wan's body to hers to stop it from falling out of the tree. A minute passed Siri was watching a droid a bit away when something caught her attention. An animal came by absently chewing leaves it looked up at the strange pair with dull golden eyes. The creature made a strange sound like a high-pitched scream. Siri swore silently as she saw the droid turn around and start off towards the noise. There was only one thing to do she gathered the unconscious boy into her arms yet again and jumped out of the tree into thin air. She landed on the beast, it reared up, But Siri was expecting it and clutched to the beast with her knees, as she clutched Obi-Wan with her arm. She reached out the other arm and put it on the beast's long head. The beast swayed and stood now fully under the young girls control, and then dashed off leaving the druids far behind.  
  
***  
  
Siri shifted the boy in front of her into what seemed to be a more comfortable position. The trip had been anything but comfortable but she had lost the druids. It was growing darker by the second and she knew she had to find shelter soon. She hated to admit it but she was actually quite tired.  
  
***  
  
Siri lay Obi-Wan down on the bare rock, then turned to her survival pack. She lay out his sleep mat and moved Obi-Wan onto it. She stared down at the young face searching over everything she had ever learned trying to find what might be wrong with the boy. Suddenly gazing at his face she felt a sharp pang of guilt. "Look I'm sorry for not saying sorry Ok?" she could feel the tears coming and she just couldn't fight them. Siri quickly picked herself up, got her sleeping mat out and prepared some food capsules. And tears still glistening on her eyelids she began to sing.  
  
"Nemurenu yoru ni, Hitori utau uta, Wataru kaze to issho ni, Omoi wo nosete tobu yo"  
  
***  
  
Inside Obi-Wan was in an eternal struggle. Shapes danced a round in this place, characters from his past memories, somewhere clear and some quite vague. It was safe here he could stay here forever. Where he would never have to worry again, for pain was non-existent in this place. He heard the faint sound of music, it was beautiful it reminded him of someone he once knew. He took a step towards it but as he moved towards reality the pain came back. In his chest, it was as if his heart was breaking, and he was so tired. What if he just sat down to rest for a while? The music washed over him if he stopped now he would never go on he knew. Yet it would be so simple so easy. He got up again, what would Bant think? He took a step and the pain blossomed back in his chest. But he kept moving. What would Garen and Reeft think he pictured them, always willing to fight for there friend. His muscles were aching he was feeling so tired. What would Qui-Gon do? He remembered Qui-Gon, in his memories before him, he always had an extra burst of energy somewhere, and Siri she would scoff at him she never gave up. Obi-Wan looked inside him and found that extra energy he needed. He took the steps one step at a time. He stopped his memories where swirling the music was starting to fade and warp, the music. It was faintly familiar Cerasi what would she think she fought against all odds for a lost cause and even lost her life, but she succeeded. He would never give up. And suddenly it was like Obi-Wan could feel all his friends there around him in memory and spirit they cheered him on they willed him to do his hardest and they believed in him doubtlessly. His friends where why he went on they where his will and he would not let him down. Obi-Wan ran towards the appearing light and the song that was now becoming clearer.  
  
His eyes fluttered open slightly and he thought he saw some one above him "Cera?" he started weakly but fell silent. Siri stopped singing as she stared down at the boy whose eyes were now back closed 'Cera?' she thought. She smiled he would be ok now. She gently kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep now". She whispered. "It'll be ok."  
  
End Book1  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I case U are wondering my writing is divided into 3 books, I got this from one of my favorite authors Philip Pullman. I just finished this chapter and I was like this would be a good place to end a book so I did LOL. So the story isn't over just one piece of it. Luv_yah_so_R&R: DreamBerry(86@hotmail.com) 


	12. Here we go Again

Yay! I finished the first book! LOL (It's a longer chapter so be happy!)

A Time for Trust

Chapter #11

Siri ran towards the boy. "Obi-Wan," she yelled, the sound of her voice being eaten up by the sound of the battle behind her. The boy didn't move, there was some thing wrong.

Siri stopped fast and reached out her hand there was an invisible wall.

She could see the boy she could see him breathing, so close and yet so far.

Adi sensed her padawans defeat she couldn't get to Obi-Wan.

Siri stared at the unconscious form, what had she done to him? She sent a wave of the force, sending it through the invisible and to the boy. Then the strangest thing happened Siri heard a voice in her head don't come in it's a trap

Siri gasped and took a step backwards it was Obi-Wan somehow she knew that.

And then the dome disappeared

Siri reached her hand out and it met air where the dome had been only a minute before I said stay there came a hash whisper.

The next thing Siri knew Obi-Wan was up and sprinting towards the exit and she was in step beside him using her lightsaber to deflect bolts. Two more feet and they where out of the strange contraption. Obi-Wan collapsed, as the silver dome came down trapping Qui-Gon and Adi inside.

Siri quickly scooped up the boy and threw him over her shoulder for there was twenty battle druids surrounding her she was severely out numbered.

Siri didn't even have to think twice she turned and ran, but not towards the ship for she would have to come back for her Master and Qui-Gon, but towards the woods in the opposite direction. Her best chance was to loose the oncoming mob.

She ran into the woods the best she could with Obi-Wan over her shoulder and deflected a stray bolt as she entered. She zigzagged through the woods a little ways before finding a tree with low branches and judging the druids far enough away started heaving the boy up it.

_Hopefully druids don't have the common sense to look up!_ She thought feverantly as she sat on a branch on the top of the tree holding Obi-Wan's body to hers to stop it from falling out of the tree.

A minute passed Siri was watching a droid a bit away when something caught her attention. An animal came by absently chewing leaves it looked up at the strange pair with dull golden eyes. The creature made a strange sound like a high-pitched scream. Siri swore silently as she saw the droid turn around and start off towards the noise.

There was only one thing to do she gathered the unconscious boy into her arms yet again and jumped out of the tree into thin air.

She landed on the beast, it reared up, But Siri was expecting it and clutched to the beast with her knees, as she clutched Obi-Wan with her arm. She reached out the other arm and put it on the beast's long head. The beast swayed and stood now fully under the young girls control, and then dashed off leaving the druids far behind.

Siri shifted the boy in front of her into what seemed to be a more comfortable position. The trip had been anything but comfortable but she had lost the druids. It was growing darker by the second and she knew she had to find shelter soon. She hated to admit it but she was actually quite tired.

Siri lay Obi-Wan down on the bare rock, then turned to her survival pack. She lay out his sleep mat and moved Obi-Wan onto it. She stared down at the young face searching over everything she had ever learned trying to find what might be wrong with the boy. Suddenly gazing at his face she felt a sharp pang of guilt. "Look I'm sorry for not saying sorry Ok?" she could feel the tears coming and she just couldn't fight them.

Siri quickly picked herself up, got her sleeping mat out and prepared some food capsules. And tears still glistening on her eyelids she began to sing.

"Nemurenu yoru ni,

Hitori utau uta,

Wataru kaze to issho ni,

Omoi wo nosete tobu yo"

Inside Obi-Wan was in an eternal struggle. Shapes danced a round in this place, characters from his past memories, somewhere clear and some quite vague. It was safe here he could stay here forever. Where he would never have to worry again, for pain was non-existent in this place.

He heard the faint sound of music, it was beautiful it reminded him of someone he once knew. He took a step towards it but as he moved towards reality the pain came back. In his chest, it was as if his heart was breaking, and he was so tired. What if he just sat down to rest for a while?

The music washed over him if he stopped now he would never go on he knew. Yet it would be so simple so easy. He got up again, what would Bant think? He took a step and the pain blossomed back in his chest. But he kept moving. What would Garen and Reeft think he pictured them, always willing to fight for there friend. His muscles were aching he was feeling so tired. What would Qui-Gon do? He remembered Qui-Gon, in his memories before him, he always had an extra burst of energy somewhere, and Siri she would scoff at him she never gave up. Obi-Wan looked inside him and found that extra energy he needed. He took the steps one step at a time.

He stopped his memories where swirling the music was starting to fade and warp, the music. It was faintly familiar Cerasi what would she think she fought against all odds for a lost cause and even lost her life, but she succeeded. He would never give up.

And suddenly it was like Obi-Wan could feel all his friends there around him in memory and spirit they cheered him on they willed him to do his hardest and they believed in him doubtlessly. His friends where why he went on they where his will and he would not let him down.

Obi-Wan ran towards the appearing light and the song that was now becoming clearer.

His eyes fluttered open slightly and he thought he saw some one above him "Cera?" he started weakly but fell silent.

Siri stopped singing as she stared down at the boy whose eyes were now back closed 'Cera?' she thought. She smiled he would be ok now. She gently kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep now". She whispered. "It'll be ok."

End Book1

I case U are wondering my writing is divided into 3 books, I got this from one of my favourite authors Philip Pullman. I just finished this chapter and I was like this would be a good place to end a book so I did LOL. So the story isn't over just one piece of it.

LuvyahsoR&R: )


	13. Battered Solders

Luv yah! 4 eva

In the moonlight I felt your heart  
quiver like a bow-string's pulse  
In the moon's pale light  
you looked at me  
Nobody knows your heart

A Time for Trust

Chapter #13

Siri! Obi-Wan's chest heaved as he saw the girl blood drenched hair, crushed shoulders, body hanging limply.

The creature didn't seem to notice Obi-Wan on his back, or maybe it just didn't care. The boy was making a plan. He couldn't use his mind control, but he could disable the creature, but they were to far up, they would fall to there death. For now he would just have to wait.

Obi-Wan lay down on the creature's large scaly back, making sure he had Siri and the ground in his sights.

The ground was closer now he dare not loose this opportunity while it was present.

Obi-Wan put his full body and muscle force into sliding his lightsaber thought the top of the creatures small scaly head. The creature made a horrible screaming sound and then it fell.

Obi-Wan climbed down the creatures side and quickly yet carefully un-hooked Siri from the monsters sharp claws. Obi-Wan clung onto the unconscious girl as he pushed off the side of the large creature.

He used the force to help him land with the girl safely in his hands. Still the landing was hard and he fell on his behind to absorb some of the impact. ---

Obi-Wan's head throbbed and there was a weight on his arm, he slowly lifted his splitting head. It was dusk and the sun set a golden entrail towards the pair. It was cold out.

Siri! he had totally forgotten about everything. She had a really deep gash across her forehead and her shoulders where bleeding profusely. Her living force was still there yet very week.

Obi-Wan acted fast he didn't have his survival pack so no bacta. He quickly ripped the sleeve off his tunic and made ties for her head and shoulders.

He propped the girl up on his lap. So the blood would stop flowing so much then he concentrated.

'Siri' he sent a mental force to her subconscious. 'Siri can you here me?' He could feel Siri confuse over his voice, good. Obi-Wan moved his focus from Siri's mind to her force connection, first he gathered the force into himself then he sent it into the girl. Obi-Wan willed the force to help her skin heal, he willed every able piece in her body to help with her injuries. Soon it seemed like the chaos that was going on inside her had turned into a tranquil act of duty.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and was almost swept away with the throbbing pain in his head. He needed to lie down, he needed sleep, but one look at the small blond head in his arms and he knew that sleep wasn't an issue.

He took Siri's lightsaber off his belt and clipped it to hers. Then he got his comlink out of his belt.

The line was dead communications must be scrambled he though slowly. Obi-Wan wondered where the higher species was on this planet.

He looked down at the girl she looked peaceful almost as if asleep, she was resting now. He pulled the hair back from her wound. He didn't even know which way they had come from.

Obi-Wan gathered the girl up in his arms careful not to hurt her and chose a random direction, going towards the descending sun. He needed to find water for Siri or maybe just shelter, it was getting dark.

The fading sun sent a red glow on the scaly creature lying still on the hard ground. The same sun that was disappearing while shining its last light for the path of the two battered shoulders on their way home.

U know the drill. Thanks to everyone for hanging about for soo long… and thanks especially to Andrew and Dark Dragoon 22 (same person lol) Who said flattery didn't work….


End file.
